Cold Apples
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: Little Alfred was craving apples. Big Brother Arthur to the rescue ! Fluff, one-shot.


Cold Apples

Usually, I write Rochu...But I thought UsUk would fit this idea more. This actually just happened to me this morning, and I was compelled to write a fic. XD

Plus, I love little Alfred, he's so cute...

Enjoy teh fluff!

* * *

><p>"Artie!" a small voice yelled through the house. "Artie, where are you?"<p>

It was a lovely spring day, and all the windows were open. The air filtering through the screens as they came in and wafted through the house. Alfred was running around on his short legs, looking for his guardian, he was craving an apple.

"Yes, Alfred? I'm upstairs, what is it?" a voice answered back.

"I'm hungry! And I can't find the apples! Didn't you buy some at the store?" Alfred called up the stairs.

"I did buy some. I'll be downstairs in a minute. Just be patient."

"Okay good!"

Alfred ran into the kitchen. The counter was clean, and not a fruit was on it. So where were the apples? The boy didn't really eat fruits much, but today he was craving for an apple. Finally, the English teen walked down the stairs.

You see, Arthur and Alfred just moved out of England. Arthur's parents just recently died, in a car accident, and things weren't doing so well. So he decided to move to America for a fresh start. All they could afford was a small apartment, but that was enough for them. Alfred wasn't really Arthur's little brother, he actually found him one day in the streets.

Probably rejected by his parents. How cruel. That was all in the past now, because they had each other.

Arthur opened the fridge, and knelt down. He looked in one of the drawers, and pulled out a plastic bag, heavy with apples. Alfred clapped his hands and giggled in excitement. In a few moments, one of those apples would be devoured by that little mouth of his.

He untied the plastic knot, and took out the biggest apple he could get his hands on, and washed it in the sink.

"Ah, here you go, kiddo." Arthur said, as he handed the still wet apple to Alfred.

Alfred smiled to himself, "Thanks, Artie." and bit into the apple.

His eyes shot open, and rushed chewing. "Ahh! It's cold. Why is it cold? Why did you put it in the refrigerator? Now I'll never be able to eat this apple!""You would be cold if you were in the refrigerator too. I put it in there so they wouldn't go bad. You don't eat apples that much you know."

Arthur sat down on a stool, and beckoned Alfred to come over. He picked the small boy up and placed him on his lap.

"Now, if we just wait here, your apple will warm up a bit and it won't be so cold."

"Okay~" He arranged himself on his elder's lap, and looked up with bright blue eyes.

"Is it warm now?"

Arthur plucked the apple from Alfred's hand, and took a bite. He winced, the apple was still cold.

"N-Nope. Not yet." he said as he finished chewing.

"Alright, we'll just wait a little longer then." Alfred stated, and leaned back, Arthur placing his other arm around him firmly so he wouldn't fall off.

"Yep..."

Alfred sat and watched they city from their window. They were on the fourth floor and pretty high up. A breeze blew through the window, blowing the two boy's hair back. Alfred had an urge to start swinging his legs from lack of something to do, and started swinging his small legs.

"Ow! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Arthur said with a raised voice, as he was kicked awake from his thinking.

Alfred looked up at him with big eyes, "I-I just felt like doing it. I didn't want to hurt you...I'm sorry."

Arthur sighed, and hugged the boy tighter, unable to stay mad, "I'm sorry I yelled. Just tell me the next time you want to do that, alright?"

"Kay, Artie."

Then a pleasant silence followed, Alfred held back on swinging his legs again, and Arthur went back to his thinking.

"See if the apple is cold now."

Arthur brought the apple up to his mouth and hesitantly bit into it. He nodded and placed the fruit in front of Alfred's face, who wrapped his hands around it, and took a bite himself.

"Thanks, Artie." he brought his head up and placed an awkward kiss on his 'big brother's' cheek.

Arthur blushed, and pulled his head away, "Hey, finish chewing before you thank me."

"Sorwy." Alfred replied with his mouth full.

"Eh, it's alright." the teen replied and placed a kiss of his own on the side of Alfred's forehead.

_Anything for you._

Alfred was so cute now, he was going to miss these times.

* * *

><p>Yay for fluff! The funnest stuff to write.<p>

Story Behind This:

Well, I took an apple from the fridge, then took a bite. It was so cold, and I complained to my dad. His reply was, "If you were in the fridge, you'd be cold too."

I don't know why, but I thought of England saying that to a baby Alfred, and decided to write this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!


End file.
